


Love is never blind

by Bane2888



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in the white mask lifter his unusual pistol, pulling the trigger, the bullet pierced her chest an she fell, the beautiful instrument slipping from her grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is never blind

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble, based off this artwork: http://41.media.tumblr.com/f199af1ff3580f80a05475407a47dd7b/tumblr_o0k6g2xC0c1qdi1vdo1_r1_1280.png   
> (http://imalsoabignerd.tumblr.com/tagged/league+of+legends/)

A sole figure crossed the war-shattered plains, a light rain fell and the land was dyed red from the setting sun. The droplets hit his bare skin, clinging for a moment before running free.   
Lee Sin made his way across the land, he knew his destination, there was no need to rush. He was already too late. She was already dead.

He tried to hold onto the spark of hope that burned inside his chest but it was slowly being extinguished by the knowledge that now burdens his soul. He had felt it the moment it happened, as her soul left this earth, his went with it. Lee couldn’t explain the connection they always shared. From the first time he heard her play, it caught and consumed him, he knew then that he would never love another being as much as he loved her. When it was clear to him that she’d felt the same way, he believed that he was finally being forgiven for his sins. For a blind man now faced with a lifetime of darkness, her music was a light, brighter than any he had ever seen before. However, now as he trudged across this forsaken place knowing what he would soon find, he believed he was still being punished. He had been a fool to think he would ever atone for his ambitious evil. 

He had first heard her play at a concert in Ionia. She played there often but it was only after his loss of sight that he’d taken the time to hear her play. He sought her out afterwards, wishing only to stand in her presence to tell her how beautiful her music was, but she understood why he was there and what he was feeling before he had even a chance to speak. As a mute she had no way to express her feelings, but she had conveyed them with a touch of her hand and the brush of her lips. From that moment, he could hear it in every note she played, their souls forever entwined. Some had scoffed at the idea of a blind man and a mute woman but Lee knew that their love was beyond words or vision. 

As Lee crested a small outlying of rocks, he knew he was close. If he’d been able to see, he would’ve seen her dainty form, dressed in blue, a sapphire in this eternal wasteland. He slowed his pace as he approached, every step becoming heavier eventually falling to his knees beside her. 

His hand dragging slightly in the dirt, he reached out to touch her, recoiling slightly at the familiar feel of her dress, him refusing it to be true. He reached out again and ran his hand along her dress, the fabric soft and light under the touch of his callous fingers. He let his hand glide upwards over the curve of her breast, coming to rest at her chest and he waited, waited for the ever present rise and fall, but it never came. His small spark of remaining hope was extinguished, he gripped the fabric of her dress, his other hand reaching for hers, bringing it up to his face, as he tried to control the dry sobs that wrecked his body, his torso shuddering from the force, the silence that he had once known was there, so absolute it was deafening. He would never hear the notes of her beautiful melody again. 

Letting go of hers, his hand ran up of the length of her arm, she was so frail in death. Without music she appeared so small and fragile, his finger graced the arc of her neck, her skin soft but cool, damp from the rain, his hand continued lightly touching the edge of her chin, her cheek, his fingers slipping into her soft hair. ‘Blue’ the monk had told him after they had exchanged their eternals vow’s, ‘Blue, like the morning sky.’  
Lee rubbed several strands between his fingers, he ran gentle fingers over her face, trying to commit it all to memory. For once, he wished he could see. He wished he could gaze just for a moment on the women he had loved, he knew she would be beautiful even in death. 

For a long time he knelt there beside her, as he tried to make peace, he tried to ignore the growing anger inside of him, but it smoldered there waiting to engulf him in vengeance. 

He reached out for her Etwahl. It lay there, not far from her, severed into two pieces. Perhaps broken forever, he placed the pieces on her, being as gentle as he could, the instrument that she wielded with such passion and ferocity felt awkward and clumsy in his strong hands. Lee placed her hands over it and wished, begged, to hear a single note again, he was sure it would soothe his now bitter heart, but the deafening silence remained.

With no difficulty, he lifted her and the Etwahl balanced on her chest. He would take her back to Demacia, she had always been a Demaican at heart, her music had always sounded a little lighter when she played there, it would be a fitting place for a burial. 

As he carried her across the wasteland he thought of the many blessed days he had spent with this woman and how wonderful it had been to bathe in the warmth and love she had brought him, he tried to let these thoughts be the only ones that followed him, however the pain, the anger and the sickening need for vengeance lurked there like a bad taste waiting to engulf him.


End file.
